Universal Studios Behind Time
Universal Studios Behind Time '''is the first Universal park in England. Areas * Production Central/Hollywood * New York * Hard Rock Studios * Tooniversal: Dimemsional Journey ** Portal to Adventure ** Minion Plaza ** Krustyland ** Orange Splat Fun-Park *** Bikini Bottom *** World of Butch Hartman *** Nick Jr. Playland *** Royal Woods *** Metropolis ** Cartoon Planet *** Townsville *** Elmore *** Jump City *** Lakewood Plaza Turbo *** Beach City *** Homeworld *** The Park *** The Land of Ooo *** The International Network *** Goiky: The World Beyond Dream Island * Arcadeiversal ** Robloxian ** Super Nintendo World *** Mushroom Kingdom *** Inner Space *** Splatoon *** Pop Star Playland *** Zelda's Kingdom *** Worldwide Oddsey *** Donkey Kong Island ** Activision Mutiverse ** Rabbids Land ** Space Station SEGA ** Pacopolis * Hershey’s Magical World * The DreamWorks Experience ** Far Far Away ** Madagascar ** Kung Fu Academy ** Berk ** Boovsland ** Troll/Bergen Town ** Piqua, Ohio * The Wizarding World of Harry Potter ** Diagon Alley ** Hogsmeade ** Forbidden Forest * Universal KidZone Wonderland ** Seuss Landing ** Snoopy Studios ** VeggieTales Movie Lot ** PBS Kids Play Park ** 123 Sesame Street * Time Travel World ** Prehistoric ** Ancient Times *** Ancient Egypt *** Ancient Greece *** Ancient Rome *** Ancient China *** Ancient Maya *** Ancient Troy ** Starting 10s ** Roaring 20s ** Classic 30s ** More Classic 40s ** Even More Classic 50s ** Smooth 60s ** Swinging 70s ** 80s Retro ** Nifty 90s ** Pop 2K ** The Modern Ages ** The Future Attractions Production Central/Hollywood A park section themed to Hollywood, movies, and TV shows. * '''Universal MovieRider - A Hypercoaster located in Universal Studios Behind Time. Map Info: '''Watch a scene from a movie while you ride on Universal MovieRider. * '''Transformers: Battle for the Allspark! * The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera * Fast & Furious: Supercharged * Terminator 2 3D: Battle Across Time * Beetlejuice's Rock and Roll Graveyard Revue * Jaws: The Ride * Back to the Future: The Ride New York A park section themed to New York. * Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon * The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man * The Secret Life of Pets: Lost in New York Hard Rock Studios A park section themed to music. * Pop Rock Adventure Rollercoaster Behind Time '- An enclosed steel launched roller coaster similar to Rock n Roller Coaster starring Aerosmith, but focusing on travelling time, some pop rock songs including, Penny Lane by The Beatles, Take on Me by a-ha, and Think (Freedom Song) by Adam Lambert, and in Virtual Reality. * Eagles Life in the Fast Lane,- an indoor mine train roller coaster that would take riders through a creepy abandoned lumber mill. the coaster was renamed after it was announced that the soundtrack would be set to The Eagles. * The Dark Side of Pink Mountain, is an indoor outer space-themed roller coaster based on all of the Pink Floyd albums. with SFX & 2-D Pink Floyd props like, The Wall, The Wall Face, Clouds from The Endless River, The Dark Side Trangle. * Soundtrax Madhouse: Featuring Music by DJ Snake - TBA. * Malibu Beach Party, is a show same one as in Hard Rock Park. right at the universal lagoon. * Gibson Amphitheater, is a covered amphitheatre seats with 4000 seats, featuring concerts, musicals, movie night, live shows & cirque shows. Opening Date: March 25, 2003 * Hard Rock's Boardwalk of the Century, is a section of boardwalk games. Opening Date: March 25, 2003. * London Cab Ride, is a troika attraction shape of London cars. Opening Date: March 25, 2003. * Queen: Under Pressure, is an Intamin Accelerator Coaster it's basded on the song Under Pressure by Queen. same ride as Superman Escape at Warner Bros Movie World at the Gold Coast. * The Wall: a Nighttime Spectacular, is the largest nighttime spectacular in the world at the Lagoon of Hard Rock & Universal. the show has nearly 3,000 fountains and includes Fireworks, lights, water, fire, fog, color flames, pyrotechnics, lasers, based on Pink Floyd: The Wall. * Rock the Night: a Nighttime Spectacular, is a nighttime spectacular the show has nearly 3,000 fountains and includes Fireworks, lights, water, fire, fog, color flames, pyrotechnics, lasers with also a Laser Light Show. * Yellow Submarine - a motion simulator ride based on The Beatles' 1968 animated film of the same name. Theme:Yellow Submarine Map Info: TBA. Height restriction: 40” * Fueled by Ramen: The Experience - A junior rollercoaster. Map Info: TBA. Height restriction: 36" * Kid Cubi's Big Spin - a Disk-O ride. Map Info: TBA. Height restriction: 51” * '''Electric Light Orchestra: Don't Bring Me Down '- a river rapids ride with the song, "Don't Bring Me Down" by ELO. * 'Sing: The Musical '- A live show themed to the movie Sing. Tooniversal Gateway into Adventure A sub-park section in Tooniversal, and themed to cartoons. * '''Cartoon Star Wheel - a giant ferris wheel features 25 cars named after the famouse cartoon characters. Map Info: '''TBA. '''Theme: TBA. Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: 'TBA. * '''Me Ship, the Olive '- TBA. '''Map Info: '''TBA. '''Theme: Popeye. Universal Express available?: No. Attraction type: 'playground. * '''Popeye's River Rescue '- a river rapid water ride featuring Popeye. '''Map Info: '''Brave though the water rapids with Popeye. '''Theme: Popeye. Height restriction: 42". Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: 'river rapid water ride. * '''Dudley Do-Right's Ripsaw Falls '- a log flume ride based on Jay Ward's 1960s cartoon. '''Map Info: '''Hop on the log to take a wacky plunge at the end. '''Theme: TBA. Height restriction: 44". Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: '''log-flume water ride. * '''Felix the Cat's House - a walkthrough attraction allows guest to journey through the tour around the house of Felix the Cat. Theme: '''Felix the Cat * '''Garfield/Odie Coaster - A indoor twin dulling wild mouse roller coaster themed to Garfield and Odie. Map info: '''Ride TBA. '''Height restriction: 48". Theme: Garfield and Odie Minion Plaza A sub-park section in Tooniversal, and themed to Despicable Me. * Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem * Super Silly Fun Coaster * Minions Triple Coaster * Minions: Road to VillainCon Krustyland A sub-park section in Tooniversal, and themed to Simpsons * The Simpsons: Krustyland Chaos * Krusty's Giant Wheel * Tavern on the Scream * Unoriginal Log Ride Orange Splat Fun-Park A sub-park section in Tooniversal, and themed to Nickelodeon. Bikini Bottom * SpongeBob's Pickle Quest * SpongeBob's Great Jelly Rescue * SpongeBob's Rock Bottom Plunge * SpongeBob's Escape from the Haunted Lake World of Butch Hartman * ' Fairly OddParents: Timmy and Chloe’s Wild Ride '- a dulling family coaster based on Nickelodeon's The Fairly OddParents Theme: '''The Fairly OddParents '''Map Info: Choose your side and join the ride, as Timmy and Chloe go on a magical rollercoater adventure, with help from none other than Wanda and Cosmo. Universal Express available?: ''Yes'' Nick Jr. Playland * Blue's Clues VR Adventure Royal Woods * The Loud House: Fabric of Creation Metropolis * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Ride - A 3D simulator/dark ride similar to Transformers: The Ride and The Amazing Adventure of Spider-Man, but based on the Paramount / Nickelodeon film series Of The Same Name Map info: Take on the most radical action-packed ride through city of New York to join the turtles to stop the evil Shredder. Theme: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Height restriction:40”. Cartoon Network Planet A sub-park section in Tooniversal, and themed to Cartoon Network. Townsville * The Powerpuff Girls: Mojo's Rampage Elmore * The Amazing RIDE of Gumball Jump City * Teen Titans GO!: The Ride Goiky A sub-park section in Tooniversal, and themed to Battle for Dream Island. * Battle for Dream Island: The Ride Throughout The Series - A joystick-operated vehicle dark ride. Map info: Choose a contestant to go through the series to win at the last episode.on in Tooniversal, and themed to Battle for Dream Island. Arcadiversal Robloxian A sub-park section in Arcadiversal, and themed to Roblox. * The Wild Robloxian '- A wooden roller coaster based on ''Roblox * 'Noob Blasters on Noob Hill '- A shoot-em-up screen dark ride based on Roblox * 'Roblox: Bloxx Falls '- A log fume ride based on Roblox * 'Roblox 4D '- A motion simulator ride based on Roblox Super Nintendo World A sub-park section in Arcadiversal, and themed to Nintendo games. Mushroom Kingdom * Princess Peach's Castle Entry Portal * Bullet Bills flying ride * Koopa Troopa's Spinning Sheels * Pokemon Training Academy Kirby Kids' Playland * Kirby round ride * Wet Play Area Zelda's Kingdom * Hyrule Kingdom ride Super Mario World Ride * Super Mario Kart ride (Ground) * Luigi's Mansion Play Area (Mid level) * Bowsers Koopaling Airship ride (Upper Level) Donkey Kong Island * Monkey Mines Madness Coaster * Kong Jungle playground Activision Land A sub-park section in Arcadiversal, and themed to Activision games. * '''Drive Through Skylands with Spitfire - A steel launched coaster. * Glide Through Skylands with Stormblade - A suspended roller coaster. * Dive Through Skylands with Dive-Clops - A MACK Rides Water Coaster * Call of Duty: The Ride - An interactive dark ride based the game Call of Duty. Rabbids Land A sub-park section in Arcadiversal, and themed to Rabbids. * John the Talking Rabbid's Adventure - A motion simulator ride. Sega Land A sub-park section in Arcadiversal, and themed to Sonic series. * Sonic Dash - A steel launched roller coaster themed to Sonic The Hedgehog. Pacopolis A sub-park section in Arcadiversal, and themed to Pac-Man an the Ghostly Adventures. * Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures: The Adventure Ride Through Pacopolis - A motion simulator ride based on Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures. Hershey World A park section themed to chocolate candies. The DreamWorks Experience A park section themed to DreamWorks films. Far Far Away A sub-park section in The DreamWorks Experience, and themed to Shrek. * Shrek's 4-D Adventure * Enchanted Airways * Puss in Boots' Giant Journey Madagascar A sub-park section in The DreamWorks Experience, and themed to Madagascar. * Madagascar: A Crate Adventure * Madagascar Mad Pursuit * All Hail Exiled Julien: The Ride - A motion simulator ride based on the TV show All Hal Exiled Julien. 'Map info: '''Help King Julien have an adventure to take down Koto, and become king again. '''Trivia: '''During a soft opening, the pre-show shows an episode called "Un-King Me" Kung Fu Academy A sub-park section in The DreamWorks Experience, and themed to Kung Fu Panda. * '''Pandamonium: Po's Kung Fu Adventure' Berk A sub-park section in The DreamWorks Experience, and themed to How to Train Your Dragon. * Dragon Gliders Boovsland A sub-park section in The DreamWorks Experience, and themed to Home. * Oh's Intergalactic Dance Party * Home: The Ride Troll/Bergen Town A sub-park section in The DreamWorks Experince, and themed to Trolls. * Trolls Live Piqua, Ohio A sub-park section in The DreamWorks Experience, and themed to Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie. * Captain Underpants Flight - A steel flying roller coaster based on Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie. * Go, George Beard!: The First Epic Ride - A motion simulator ride. The Wizarding World of Harry Potter A park section themed to Harry Potter. Diagon Alley A sub-park section in The Wizarding World of Harry Potter. * Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts Hogsmeade A sub-park section in The Wizarding World of Harry Potter. * Dragon Challenge * Flight of the Hippogriph * Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey Forbidden Forest A sub-park section in The Wizarding World of Harry Potter * Journey to the Forbidden Forest. Universal KidZone Wonderland Seuss Landing A sub-park section in Universal KidZone Wonderland, and themed to Dr. Seuss books. * Oh the Stories You'll Hear! - a stage show where one of the best Dr. Seuss stories come to life. Map Info:'Experience the world of beloved stories of Dr. Seuss, starring your favorite Seuss charatcers. * '''One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish '- a aerial carousel-style ride based on the book of the same name. '''Map Info: '''Take a musical spin around the sky in this musical ride * '''The Cat in the Hat - A dark ride based on the book of the same name. Map Info: '''Take a zany ride with The Cat in the Hat. '''Theme: '''TBA. '''Height restriction: 36". Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: 'dark ride * '''Lorax's Tree Park '- a playground based on the 2012 movie. '''Map Info: '''Play and explore through the world of nature, guarded by the Lorax, who speaks for the trees. '''Sponsored by: The Coca-Cola Company * Caro-Seuss-el - a carousel with various creatures from the books of Dr. Seuss. Map Info: '''Take a gentle spin around on to the colorful Seussain creatures. * '''The High in the Sky Seuss Trolley Train Ride * If I Ran the Zoo Snoopy Studios A sub-park section in Universal KidZone Wonderland, and themed to Peanuts. * Snoopy's Grand Adventure '''- A ride which is a mix of a motion simulator, launched roller coaster, and dark ride. * '''Untitled Charlie Brown-themed ride * Untitled Lucy van Pelt-themed ride * Untitled Linus van Pelt-themed ride * Untitled Sally Brown-themed ride * Untitled Peppermint Patty-themed ride * Untitled Marcie-themed ride * Untitled Schroeder-themed ride * Untitled Frieda-themed ride * Untitled Violet and Patty-themed ride * Untitled Franklin-themed ride * Untitled Shermy-themed ride * Untitled Pigpen-themed ride * Untitled The Little Red-Haired Girl-themed ride * Untitled Woodstock-themed ride VeggieTales Movie Lot A sub-park section in Universal KidZone Wonderland, and themed to VeggieTales. * VeggieTales: The Story Tour '- a boat/dark ride features the characters from ''VeggieTales took guests through some of the memorable stories from the bible which were retold. * '''Larry-Boy to the Rescue - a junoir sized rollercoaster hosted by Larry the Cucumber as Larry-Boy. * Race Through the House with Bob and Larry - A motion simulator ride based on the TV shows VeggieTales in the House ''and ''VeggieTales in the City. PBS Kids Play Park A sub-park section in Universal KidZone Wonderland, and themed to PBS Kids shows. * NOVA Experience '-' '''A indoor interactive attraction based on the PBS series NOVA '''Theme: '''NOVA * '''Peg+Cat's Great Learning Adventure - An 4D show based on the 2013 PBS Kids show. * Liberty's Kids Live '-' 'A live musical show based on the 2002 show Liberty's Kids * '''Cyberchase 4D '-''' 'A 4D show based on the 2002 show ''Cyberchase * 'Thomas and Friends The Ride '-''' '''A train ride based on ''Thomas and Friends. ''Theme:' ''Thomas and Friends' '' * '''Sodor's Steamworks Water Blast - A river rapids ride set in the Sodor Steam-works. ''Theme: Thomas and Friends '''Height restriction:' 38" * Ryan's Big Coaster '''- A family launched coaster starring Ryan from Sodor's Legend of The Lost Treasure. ''Theme:' ''Thomas and Friends' Height restriction:' 46" * '''PBS Center '- an indoor interactive attraction dedicated to PBS television programs such as Nature, Hometime, MotorWeek, POV, etc. Theme: '''PBS TV shows 123 Sesame Street A sub-park section in Universal KidZone Wonderland, and themed to Sesame Street. * '''Sesame Street Spaghetti Space Chase - '''A dark ride * '''Super Grover's Vapor Trail - '''A kiddie coaster * '''Cookie Monster's High C Adventure - '''A kids pirate ship * '''Oscar the Grouch's Whirly Worms - '''A spinningride * '''Big Bird's Balloon Race - '''high balloon tower ride that affords a view of the park * '''Sesame Street 4-D Movie Magic Time Travel World Prehistoric A sub-park section in Time Travel World, and themed to the Prehistoric periods * Jurassic Park River Adventure - a flume water ride. Map info: Hop on a boat for a thrilling water plunging ending after you encounter dinosaurs and face with the hungry T-rex. Theme: Jurassic Park. Height restriction: 42”. * Pteranodon Flight – a kid-sized flying rollercoaster. Map info: 'Fly with the pteranodons around Jurassic Park. ''Theme:' Pteranodon. '''Height restriction: '''36’’-56’’. * '''Mr. DNA's Midway' - an outdoor interactive midway game attraction area themed to Jurassic Park. * T-Rex Rampage! – a wooden rollercoaster themed to T-rex. Map info: 'Feel the fury of the king of the dinos! ''Theme:' Tyrannosaurus Rex. '''Height restriction: '''43". * '''Triceratops Hollercoaster' - a triceratops-themed steel coaster. Theme: Triceratops. Height restriction: 45" * Dinosaurs Encounter – a meet-n-greet with costumed and animatronic Jurassic Park dinosaurs including the triceratops (like the one that used to be in Universal's Islands of Adventure), the velociraptor (like the one currently in Universal's Islands of Adventure), a stegosaurus, a brachiosaurus, a parasaurolophus, and a t-rex. Theme: Jurassic Park * De-Extinction: True Story - an interactive and educational show which talks about how and why is De-Extinction (bringing back extinct species) good for both environment and people, and it also explains what is De-Extinction and how it works. * Jurassic Park In The Dark - It is a dark water ride that opens during Halloween Horror Nights to make Jurassic Park: The Ride more scarier than the all-year round version. Theme: Jurassic Park and Halloween Horror Nights * Jurassic Park Discovery Centrer – an indoor interactive attraction. Theme: Jurassic Park and dinosaurs and prehistoric life Triva: This Billding Is Used For Houes For HHN * Jurassic Park: The Flying Dinosaur - A B&M Flying roller coaster themed to Jurassic Park. Height restriction: '''73’’ '''Map info: '''In This Endless Fun Longest Flying Coaster by B&M. You Hop on to your "Pterosaur" For One Dinoride through Jurassic Park * '''Dino Bumpers – a family-friendly Dinosaur Themed bumper car attraction themed to Jurassic Park.Theme: Height restriction: 45." Universal Express available?: Yes * Raptor Encounter - a small area where visitors can take photos with an animatronic Velociraptor. Map info: Come face to face with one of the most fascinating and dangerous predators of the past. Universal Express available?:'No. * '''Dino-Soarin '- A Dumbo like ride located at the Jurassic Park area of the park allows guests to pilot their Pteranodons, either soaring up into the sky or plunging down into the shadows. '''Map info: TBA Universal Express available?: Yes * Camp Jurassic - A children's play area centered around an imported 50-foot (15 m) tall Banyan tree. Universal Express available?: No. Ancient Times Ancient Egypt A sub-park section in Ancient Times at Time Travel World, and themed to The Mummy. * Revenge of the Mummy Ancient Greece A sub-park section in Ancient Times at Time Travel World, and themed to Ancient Egypt. Ancient Rome A sub-park section in Ancient Times at Time Travel World, and themed to Ancient Rome. Ancient China A sub-park section in Ancient Times at Time Travel World, and themed to Ancient China. Ancient Maya A sub-park section in Ancient Times at Time Travel World, and themed to Ancient Maya. Ancient Troy A sub-park section in Ancient Times at Time Travel World, and themed to Ancient Troy,. Starting 10s A sub-park section in Time Travel World, and themed to the 1910s. Roaring 20s A sub-park section in Time Travel World, and themed to the 1920s. Classic 30s A sub-park section in Time Travel World, and themed to the 1930s. More Classic 40s A sub-park section in Time Travel World, and themed to the 1940s. Even More Classic 50s A sub-park section in Time Travel World, and themed to the 1950s. Smooth 60s A sub-park section in Time Travel World, and themed to the 1960s. Swinging 70s A sub-park section in Time Travel World, and themed to the 1970s. 80s Retro A sub-park section in Time Travel World, and themed to the 1980s. * E.T. Adventure * Disaster: A Major Motion Picture Ride Starring YOU! Nifty 90s A sub-park section in Time Travel World, and themed to the 1990s. * Twister...Ride It Out Pop 2K A sub-park section in Time Travel World, and themed to the 2000s. The Modern Ages A sub-park section in Time Travel World, and themed to the 2010s. The Future A sub-park section in Time Travel World, and themed to the future. * Battlestar Galactica: The Ride Category:Theme Parks Category:Universal Studios theme parks